


Epilogue

by prosodiical



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, Interactive Fiction, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Canon Fix-It, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life is much the same as everyone else's now, but for the way you go back to Toriel's house in the ruins every night.</p><p>It's quiet there, and everything's well - except for one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



> I saw you requesting IF and I just had to write this for you! I'm sorry it turned into such a beast.
> 
> Thanks a million to xenoglossy for the beta!

This is an Interactive Fiction game written in TADS 3.

[Play it online here!](http://gs.tads.io/?storyfile=http://yt-download.co.nf/download/Epilogue.t3) | [Windows Download](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/25454376/Epilogue.exe) | [File Download](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/25454376/Epilogue.t3) \+ [Interpreter](http://qtads.sourceforge.net/downloads.shtml)

Type 'hints' in the game to get a list of hints! These expand from soft suggestions to full explanations. Also, conversation topics can be suggested to you by typing 'topics'.


End file.
